1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a moving object detection system, particularly to a moving object detection system that detects moving objects such as obstacles and human beings from captured images.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known moving object detection system that detects moving objects based on captured images is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 6 (1994)-138137 (see paragraphs. 0035-0039, for example). The system taught by this publication calculates a difference between images captured in time series and detects a region whose brightness changes as a moving object. It then extracts a partial profile of the moving object by dividing the region into sub regions, and extracts an entire profile of the moving object from the divided partial profile.
However, since the system calculates the difference between images captured in time series and detects the region whose brightness changes as a moving object, when two or more moving objects exists in neighborhood, the system may erroneously detect the adjoining objects as a single moving object.